


Darling baby brother

by Anonymous



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Come Eating, Community: toddlercon, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Diapers, Incest, M/M, Masturbation, Omorashi, POV Bro, POV Second Person, Pedophilia, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sibling Incest, Size Difference, bro is 22, dave is 1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:46:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25377136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Ever since you’d first taken that baby in, you haven’t been able to keep your hands off of him.
Relationships: Dave's Bro | Beta Dirk Strider/Dave Strider
Comments: 24
Kudos: 81
Collections: Anonymous





	Darling baby brother

**Author's Note:**

> Based on art by @redeyetorn on twitter!

Ever since you’d first taken that baby in, you haven’t been able to keep your hands off of him. His female anatomy means nothing to you, he’s your baby brother, a boy, and you’re able to decide that for him because he can’t. 

You’re holding him close to you while he sleeps. God, his entire tiny bum fits in your hand, you’ve never known anything so precious. He kicks his legs a little, he’s dreaming about running, you guess, and it’s the most adorable thing. He yawns in his sleep, and you pop a finger into his mouth. He sucks on it, his little tongue running up and down its length, and you’re already hard. You use your free hand to slide your boxers down and off, tossing them to the floor. You slide him gently off of your shared pillow and down far enough that your cock lines up with his cheeks in his diaper.

You wonder if he’s clean, though you doubt it, considering you’d fed him a bottle right before bed. You reach your hand down the back of his diaper, enjoying the little crinkling noise it always makes, before being pleasantly surprised that your hand comes out completely dry. 

Something about it turns you on even more.

“Good boy, Davey,” you whisper, planting a kiss on his soft head. 

He shuffles, but he doesn’t wake. Your cock alone is the length of his entire torso, he’s so small compared to you, it makes you shiver each time you think about it. Keeping your finger in his mouth while he gently suckles on it, you press your other hand to his chest, holding him against you so you can grind against his diaper. You do, and the soft material of the thing protecting his baby pussy coddles your throbbing member while it desperately ruts. You run your thumb over his nipple, his tiny little nipple, and he hums as if he’s beginning to wake up. 

You can’t have that. You slow your humping to a gradual stop, shifting away from the little angel reluctantly. You spit in your hand before taking your cock in it and stroking yourself, watching your little bro’s chest rise and fall with each breath. He’d rolled onto his back when you moved away from him. He’s so dependent. He needs you. He’d never get anywhere without you. He’s yours and only yours, your baby brother from a meteor, and he’s not gonna grow up to be anything but yours. 

Fuck, your train of thought almost spills you over. You slow your hand and open your eyes, which you don’t remember closing, to see him up on his hands and knees, watching you with big, curious eyes. Shit. Oh well, he’s awake now, and you’re about to cum. Might as well make it worth it. 

“Hey, baby,” you tell him, voice as gentle as possible, sitting up with your cock still in hand, “C’mere Dave, sit up on the pillows for me.”

You lift him from under his armpits and prop your baby sitting up against the pillows. With a few more strokes, you let go of your dick and undo the fastens of his diaper. Oh, God, now that’s a pretty sight. His slight smile, the way he’s open and on display for you, it makes your cock twitch just thinking about how it would feel to be inside of that little slit. Not yet, of course, you’d never fit.

You put your hands on either side of his head up against the headboard as you shuffle up close enough that your now twitching cock is pressed against his little boy pussy. You shiver. When he babbles a little, you start up a pace of grinding against him, and your somewhat deterred orgasm begins approaching much faster than you thought it would. Your cock starts getting… wet? You pull away for a moment to realize little Dave figured now was a good time to empty himself of all that milk from earlier. He’s dirtying the sheets. He starts cooing. He couldn’t hold it anymore, you imagine he’s telling you. He’d been holding it in until it was too late, he had to let it go, all over you, and as the little stream of yellow trails off into nothingness, you realize that’s the hottest thing you’ve ever thought of. You grab your cock and stroke it vigorously.

“Dave, baby boy, say ‘ah,’” you tell him, your voice breathy, and he opens his mouth like the compliant darling he is, just in time for you to groan and spill all over his tummy. You take care to ensure that none of your fluids land below his waist, god forbid, but you make sure some of them land on his tongue which he’s so nicely stuck out for you. He smiles, gives a little giggle, and once you’ve calmed your breathing down a little, you close his mouth for him and order him to swallow. He does. So clever. You’ve taught him well.

You scoop cum off of his chest into your hand and get him to lick it up for you. He needs his protein, after all. Once he’s somewhat cleaned up, you lie him down next to you and rub his back. He falls back asleep, and eventually, so do you. You’ll wash the semen out of his hair tomorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> It's 2 am and if I'd posted this on my main account my friends would have slaughtered me so here it is. Anonymously.


End file.
